


Fixing What Broke

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, sad but there's humor too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Schezo's absence was worrying. Arle checks on him only to find that he's devastated. She decides to solve his problem so he can be happy again. She asks Klug for help.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Halves

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a while ago but I never finished it, so I polished it up and I'm turning it into chapters.

Arle hadn't seen Schezo for a few days. Usually she saw him somewhere throughout the day, he wasn't a busy man but could almost always find something to do despite it. He wasn't around any of the places she went, and he definitely hadn't sought to obtain her power lately either. She thought it might just be a coincidence, but it was still just not like him to disappear like this.

She decided it might be a good idea to visit his cave, just in case something had happened. Schezo was far from perfect, but she still cared about him like a brother. They've been there for each other for years, even saved each other's lives once, and if something was seriously wrong she'd be damned if she didn't do something about it.

She approached the cave and slowly made her way inside. No need to announce herself, she knew Schezo could sense her arrival before seeing or hearing her. She arrived in the deeper part of the cave and saw it. Schezo sitting against the wall, positioned so his face was completely covered by his arms and legs in an upright fetal position. There was a glint coming from what was lying next to him, maybe it was a clue as to what was happening.

When she got closer, she saw what was on the ground next to him. She also heard his quiet sobs, the only breaks in this silence being to gasp for air. Laying next to him was the Dark Sword, broken in half. He must've been here grieving for at least a day or two.

Arle look between Schezo and his sword, “... What happened...?” She spoke a bit softer than normal, there was no use in upsetting him further.

His only response was another gasp for air, then silence again.

Arle had never seen him like this before, but she had never seen his sword in two pieces before either. She didn't want to see either of them in this condition anymore. “It's okay, Schez, it might be broken but we can fix it...!”

He finally looked up at her, his eyes red, cheeks swollen, and tears running down his face. “HOW?” He didn't mean to say it so loud or angrily, but he was too upset to even try controlling his volume and tone. He didn't care enough right now, anyways.

Arle was stunned with shock for a second. Schezo had been upset around her before, but she had never seen him yell like that. Today was a first for many things. “Um… I sort of figured you would know… B-But…!” she threw that last part in before he got even more hopeless, “I could ask my friend Klug! He's super smart and he might know!”

Schezo hid his face again, “Fine. I don't want to go. Take my sword and leave me be until it is fixed.” He was having obvious difficulty forming those sentences, but at least he wasn't yelling again.

Arle picked up the two pieces and began her trek out of the cave. “Bye, Schex-Mix. Remember to eat something, alright?” And with that she was gone.

After she had finally reached the exit of the cave, she headed towards the library. That's where Klug usually hung out. It took a while to get there on foot, but eventually she made it. And, as she had predicted, Klug was already there.

She opened the door gently (there was an agreement between her and the library owner, if she stopped ripping the door off its hinges she could continue to enter the building), and walked over to him, waving, “Hey there, Klug...!”

Klug looked up from his book for a second, pushed his glasses up, and spoke. “Quiet. This is a library. What do you want?”

Arle tapped her index fingers together guiltily, “Right, sorry, I'll be quiet. But I need your help fixing this sword.” She set two pieces on the table for him to examine.

He looked at them closely, adjusting his glasses again, “Hmm… This is a very nice sword. Usually you see them made of metal but this one is crystal. It's got a lot of magic power, as well. It looks familiar, but I can't place where I've seen it… If I help fix it for you may I keep it?”

Arle continued tapping her fingers together, “Actually, it's not mine and I don't think the owner would part with it. It's very important to him so that's why I'm trying to fix it!”

Klug sighed, “Well, it's definitely seen a lot of wear. I could help you, but there's a chance it could break again if we only put in the bare minimum of effort. I'm going to need the tools and materials to do it. And perhaps a payment is in order, as well.”

Arle nodded, “So, what do you need me to get?”

Klug adjusted his glasses. Again. At this point he was definitely only doing it for the dramatic effect. “Well, first we're going to need a forge. But it has to be a very special one. If you can find a forge fit for high-level magical weapons, it should have all the tools we need.”

Arle beamed at him, “That's great!”

“But,” Klug sighed again as he got out of his seat, “There are three more problems we still must address.” Despite him standing up now, Arle was still taller by just a head.

She tilted her head in curiosity, “Oh? What are they?”

Klug adjusted his glasses again, for the first time they actually needed it. “Well, firstly we're going to need a bit more crystal to make the repair. The forge may provide us with tools but likely not materials. Secondly, we are both children. Neither of us can operate a forge. Thirdly, I still need some sort of payment if you'd like me to accompany you. I know the exact crystal you need, but you see I am very invested in this book, and I'd like to see how it ends sooner rather than later.”

Arle looked at the book on the table Klug was currently motioning at, it was the same book he always had with him. Eerie. She decided not to question it. “What sort of payment…?”

He smiled, obviously glad she asked, “Kyahaha! Well! Recently I have tried my hand at baking. I followed all the recipes but my dishes still came out mediocre! I can't ask Lemres for help because then my natural talents will seem, well, less natural. I am willing to trade my assistance for your assistance.” He held out his hand so they could shake on it.

“That sounds like a deal!” Her handshake was vigorous, further sealing the arrangement and leaving Klug in minor pain. That was when she heard the door open, causing her to look over.

It was Rulue. She quickly walked into the 18+ section of the library. Arle expected nothing less from her.

Klug grabbed the book he was previously reading and made sure to save his spot before turning back to Arle, “Well then, let's go. I'll show you where we can get the crystal.” He made good use of the exit, closely followed by Arle.


	2. Crystal Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug helps Arle find magical crystal, the first thing needed to repair Schezo's sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bad at naming lol. Sorry this took years to write

Eventually they found themselves back at Schezo's cave. Oh boy.

“I found the crystals in here before but then your weird friend chased me out! He said they were his, so I'm not sure how you're going to get one. I could go in with you, but I don't think he'd be too welcoming.” That last part was an obvious excuse.

Arle sighed, “You can stay out here, you're already doing so much. I have to put in some effort, too!” That was an excuse, too. Neither of them wanted him to go into the cave. Arle started her journey into the cave, but was promptly stopped by Klug.

“Hey, wait! If it's not too much to ask, could you bring back a little bit extra? I'd love to study these crystals further.”

“Sure thing…!” Arle began walking again. Eventually she made it back to the deeper part of the cave where the crystals, and Schezo, were residing.

Schezo perked up when he sensed her aura, releasing the donguri gaeru which had wandered in earlier and struggled for its freedom upon capture. He waited until she was within view before asking, “Did you fix it?!”

Arle looked at him, she had never seen him this happy. It pained her that she would have to break his heart. “Not yet, but!! I'm working on it!!! I just need one of these crystals on the roof!”

Schezo's smile vanished instantly, and another tear began to form. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He also shouldn't have let go of that donguri gaeru. He watched as Arle tried, and failed, to reach the stalactites. He sluggishly stood up, snapped one of the crystals from the ceiling, handed it to her, and slumped back to the floor. There was more of a calm sadness than absolute dismay to him now. It was an improvement.

Arle waved at him, “Bye, Schez... See you soon…!” She didn't want to bother him for a second crystal. She could just get it later when he's feeling better.

Schezo gave a half-hearted wave back, and stared off into the distance. There was nothing there, and he was looking directly at it.

Arle left the cave once more to meet back up with Klug.

Klug smiled as he clasped his hands together, “Ohhh good! You somehow managed without me. But… You failed to get a second crystal as well. Perhaps your performance would have been improved had I accompanied you.”

Arle stared at him for a second before taking a deep breath, “You can be such an ass sometimes. C'mon, let's go.”

He huffed, "Need I remind you that these repairs wouldn't be possible without me? And I'm  sure you know someone who can operate a magic forge, too, don't you?"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorryyy… I'll get you your very own crystal after we fix the sword, okay?"

"Seeing as I trust you not to lie- well, not over something so trivial, at least- you have a deal."

She almost asked what he meant by that, but decided it would be better to just drop it. "Can we go already?"

"Yes. I will lead you to our soon-to-be forge operator. Follow me!" He strut off back toward town, Arle following close behind.


End file.
